


Footfalls

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150 prompts, Everyone is gone, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad, maybe implied hale/mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 4: “It feels as if time hasn’t passed.”Kira returns to a place no longer her home to say goodbye.





	Footfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. <3
> 
> Number 4. “It feels as if time hasn’t passed.”

She’d come back to a home she didn’t know anymore. While it smelled and sounded and looked like the place she loved, she knew it was just another place, just another town, just another thousand faces she didn’t know and never would.

She’d been wandering the edges of the forest for days, a renewing breath of air after a lifetime of sun and sand. She felt it before she saw them. She knew this was the place her old life lay, buried and together after all this time. 

Kira sunk to her knees when she broke into the wide opening, sprawling with wildflowers, cut into the middle of the forest. She didn’t have to search, her heart had brought her to them.

Her fingers ghosted over the elegant letters etched into fine stone. She could barely read the words through the blur of hot tears, but in her soul she felt who was beneath her feet.

She lay down the purple flowers she’d picked along her way, resting them over her lover’s heart. 

Taking a moment for each of them, she said a quiet thank you and a soft goodbye, knowing there was nothing left here to belong to.

She heard the soft footfalls behind her and sniffled lightly.

“It feels as if time hasn’t passed.” She whispered, feeling a gentle hand rest on her shoulder as she stood before them one last time.

“The first lifetime is the hardest,” her mother’s voice answered honestly. “They lived long, safe and happy, and they loved you in their hearts until the end, as will you.”

They were quiet for a moment longer, watching the birds glide overhead, a new life, a new magic brought into the old field. Life bloomed all around them, in the flowers, in the trees, in the songs of the animals ringing through the forest, in the laughter of children in the distance, the generations of Hale running around again over the long-forgotten ashes.

“What do we do now?” She felt lost, closing the door on those who built her up from her own wild spark into the steady flame she now carried within her.

Not to betray the sting in her own heart, Noshiko swallowed tightly seeing her late husband’s name laid amongst those the packs had welcomed into the madness unquestioningly, full of young, foolish love and brash bravery. His body was lain to rest with his family elsewhere, but his name had been added to the shining stone, carved under the combined emblem of the rulers of the land, a glowing triskelion surrounded by two thick rings. His was among those deemed essential allies, a protector, a friend.

“Now,” She spoke firmly, spinning her daughter to face her, looking into her eyes to see the wise woman in the teenage face. “Now we go. Now we travel to a new land. We find those who need us and start again.” She swallowed again, eyeing her husband’s name. She too had grown in the time spent here in Beacon Hills. “We share our knowledge. We carry the names with us and tell their stories. We learn from our mistakes and hope we can help others do the same.”

Kira nodded slowly. She rested a hand on the handle of her sword belt. Taking one last look at their names, vowing to herself she would never forget them, she took her mother’s hand.

“Where should we go next?” She asked, trying to sound braver than she felt.

“Wherever you would like, my darling.” Noshiko smiled and led them into the forest. “It’s time for your adventure now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies.
> 
> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
